


Inside Edge

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nanny Rey (Star Wars), Single Parent Ben Solo, Skiing, he has twin girls, this will have filth i promise i just need to go to bed but i wanted to at least get a chapter up, yes this is bc of the gucci pics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: Single parent Ben Solo takes his nanny-turned-girlfriend Rey on a skiing trip....you guys made me write this i stg these skiing pics have you all hot and bothered
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Inside Edge

**Author's Note:**

> um. hi? long time no see?
> 
> for those of you who aren't on twitter, i've been having A Time recently, so i took a break in january and laid low through february. i've been doing a bit of writing, but it's a fic that is yet to be posted/announced/finished, and i'm not going to post it for a while. but in the meantime, jess (@bensolopls on twitter) said "someone write divorced dad!ben taking his kids and nanny!rey skiing please i am here on my knees literally begging"
> 
> beg and you shall receive, i guess?
> 
> this first part is just ben and rey, but we'll get to the whole ben + rey + ben's kids thing... later.

The house is chaos.

Both Ben and Rey are in full caretaker mode— bustling around, getting the twins packed, getting  _ themselves _ packed, cleaning.

Hope and Hannah shriek and play, apparently not caring that both of their dad and nanny are  _ beyond _ stressed. Rey and Ben have had to clean up their room three times now because the girls keep knocking over their toy basket. 

There are two piles by the front door, one significantly fluffier than the other. On one side are duffel bags and blankets, stuffies and Pull-Ups. The other side is just four bags: two suitcases, a carry-on duffel, and a backpack. The girls’ pile is all pastels, while Rey and Ben’s is… black. With a bit of grey.

Once the fridge has been cleaned out of anything that’ll expire in the next week, Rey and Ben walk together to the girls’ room. The nanny cam has been on, and they’ve been watching the twins from afar, so they know toys are scattered all over the room again.

As they enter the room, the girls squeal and make grabby-hands. Rey joins them on the floor and entertains them while Ben cleans, and then they each take a toddler and carry them out into the living room. 

Right on time, too, because Han and Leia knock on the door only a couple minutes later.

“Hi there!” Leia’s inside as soon as Ben opens the door. Han follows after her, waving.

Hope starts wiggling against Rey, and Hannah is trying her best to launch herself out of Ben’s arms and straight into Leia’s. Thankfully, Leia’s there with a mother’s reflexes, and she grabs the reaching toddler before Hannah is parallel to the floor. Han goes to Rey and takes Hope off of her hip.

With the girls handed off, Ben steps back to stand at Rey’s side and slips an arm easily around her shoulders.

“Thanks again for taking them this week,” Ben tells his parents.

Leia beams. “It’s absolutely no problem! I’m so glad you two are getting some time alone. Maker knows these two are a handful.” Hannah, of course, chooses that moment to try and rip her grandmother’s braid off of her head, and Leia winces. “Let’s get them in the car, shall we?”

Rey and Ben each grab a car seat while Leia and Han handle the twins, and soon they’ve got each of them buckled into their respective sides of Nana and Poppa’s old minivan. Ben and Han go back into the house for the girls’ things while Rey talks to Leia.

“They’ve been fussy with the Pull-Ups, recently,” she explains, glancing down at her  _ “list of things to tell leia before the trip” _ (as the note on her phone is titled). “They still aren’t totally potty-trained, though, so they need to wear them, at least to bed. Their training undies are packed too, though, and those wash pretty easily.”

Leia puts a comforting hand on Rey’s arm. “Rey, sweetie, I’ve had a kid before. I know how they are. Just text me that list,” she says, pointing down at Rey’s phone, “and I promise everything will be alright.”

Rey flushes but hits the Share button and fires the list off to Leia. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m just—”

“I get it,” Leia interrupts kindly. “You want to take care of them.”

“Yeah. I do.”

Rey and Leia both watch the girls as they snooze in their carseats, and Ben and Han finish packing the trunk. They close it as quietly as possible, and then Ben’s arm is back around Rey’s waist.

“Everything packed?” Rey asks, looking up at Ben.

He nods. “Yup. They’re ready to go.”

As he talks, Leia gently closes the sliding van door. “Well,” she says, turning back to the couple. “You two have fun. Be safe. Tell me when you’re taking off and when you land!”

Ben huffs. “I know, Mom.”

“Don’t forget to send pictures!” Leia adds.

“I know, Mom.”

“And call us every night to say goodnight to the girls!”

“I know, Mom.”

“Leave the poor kid alone, princess,” Han interjects. “He’s a dad, he knows what he’s doing.”

Leia scoffs indignantly. “I know that! I’m just making sure he doesn’t forget.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t, Leia,” Rey assures her, smiling.

The older woman smiles back. “Thank you, dear.” Her gaze goes from Ben to Rey and back again. “Well, we’ll see you when you get back!”

“See you,” Ben says, taking a step back. Rey suppresses a smile, knowing Ben is trying to escape. She, with as much subtlety as she can muster, grabs him by the belt loop of his jeans and holds him in place. 

Ben looks down at her, but her focus doesn’t shift away from Leia and Han. “Text us if you need anything!” she calls as the van’s doors shut and the engine starts. Han gives them a thumbs-up from the passenger seat, and they’re off.

Rey lets go of Ben’s belt loop and turns to face them. Looping her arms around his neck, she smiles up at him. “They’re gone.”

He smiles back and nods. “They’re gone,” he echoes. Bending down, he presses a gentle but wet kiss to Rey’s lips. She smiles against his mouth and melts into his body, but then pulls her head back.

“Let’s go inside, where your neighbors can’t see.”

Ben looks around at the surrounding houses. “No one’s watching us.” With that, he leans down again and kisses Rey, only this kiss is much more heated. “And I wouldn’t really care if they were.”

Rey swats his chest, her mouth agape. “Ben!”

He grins down at her. “What? I wouldn’t!”

“Go inside.” Feigning anger, she pushes Ben away from her, back up towards the front door. 

Ben shrugs as he backward. “I was just saying.”

Rey follows him through the front yard. “And  _ I’m _ saying go inside.”

“Going, going,” Ben sighs, turning around and finally walking through the door. Rey follows a few seconds later, then yelps when she’s suddenly pressed against it as it slams shut.

“Gonna fuck you before we have to leave,” Ben pants in her hear, his hands pawing at her hips. “And the twins aren’t here, so you can be as loud as you want.”

* * *

Rey clambers into the Uber on still-shaky legs, glad Ben insisted on carrying her backpack to the car for her. Otherwise, she might not be standing. She can still feel the wetness between her thighs, and that muscle behind her knee that keeps contracting, and none of that is helping. 

The ride to the airport is uneventful. Rey looks out the window as Ben chats intermittently with the driver and rubs small circles into the outside of her leg with his thumb.

She’s never been on a plane before. It’s exciting, this new experience. Especially the part where she gets to share it with Ben. Although it’s not  _ his _ first time on a plane, she knows that for sure. She’s watched the twins for a few days in a row before, while he had to go out of town for a work trip and Leia hadn’t been available. Otherwise, he tries not to leave them with her for more than one night, which is nice. Considerate. It makes her life easier, that’s for sure. Given, with the frequency she’s been staying at his house, she’s probably been at least  _ partially _ responsible for several nights in a row. 

The Uber lets them off at the domestic terminal, and Ben leads her through the whole process. They go to the counter, get their boarding passes, check their suitcases, then take their carry-ons— Ben’s duffel and Rey’s backpack— to security. Ben has to tell her not to pet the bomb dog while they’re in line (sorry, but she’s not exactly  _ used _ to police dogs), and then he quietly, gently talks her through getting her boarding pass out and dumping the contents of her bag into the trays and taking her shoes and belt off and following TSA guy’s (that’s his name, she decides) instructions as he beckons her through the giant metal detector thing. TSA guy lets her through, thank god, but the lady going through their bags tells Ben that he has too much sunscreen, so she throws it away. Rey’s confused, but Ben says he’ll just buy a new container when they land and then make sure to pack it in his suitcase on the flight back. 

Long story short, by the time they find their gate, Rey is exhausted. She hadn’t anticipated all of this. Who knew flying would be so… much? Why can’t she just go up the fancy little stairs and get whisked away into the clouds like a goddamn princess?

Twenty minutes later, she learns she doesn’t get to go up those fancy stairs at all. Boring.

She and Ben get settled in. His legs are way too long for their seats, but he assures her it would be even worse if they flew economy. 

“I’ve got plenty of miles saved up from flying for work, anyway,” he tells her. “It’s not too much of a splurge.” 

Rey has no idea what  _ “miles” _ are, but she nods and grabs his hand to hold in both of hers. 

After a while, there’s a little bell sound, and a man comes over the intercom. “Ladies and gentlemen, good afternoon. Welcome on board flight 2187. This is Captain Antilles speaking, and I have some information about our flight…”

Rey stops listening, electing instead to fool around with the table attached to the back of the chair in front of her. Between that and the pamphlets stuffed in the mesh pocket beneath it, she’s plenty entertained while the captain prattles on. She flips through page after page of bright, exotic, tropical travel destinations, and Ben watches over her shoulder. 

“Now if you’d turn your attention to the screens in front of you for our safety demonstration,” the captain says, and then his intercom shuts off. Curious, Rey looks up, and sure enough, the little screen on the back of the headrest in front of her is playing a video. The audio is broadcast throughout the plane, and the people onscreen go through various safety procedures. 

She knows the statistics, though. She’ll be fine.

Feeling sleepy, Rey nuzzles into Ben’s shoulder. She feels him press a soft kiss to her hair, and then she dozes off.

It doesn’t feel like long before she’s jolted awake. The plane has started moving, and Rey feels a wave of anxiety crash over her. It winds its way along the runway. Rey watches the pavement go by through the little window next to her, clinging tighter to Ben’s arm.

Soon, they’re about to take off. Rey doesn’t know what to expect, but—  _ holy fuck. _

The plane accelerates in no time at all. Rey’s heart rises to her throat, and suddenly she can barely breathe. Trying to calm herself, she pushes her nose into the sleeve of Ben’s sweatshirt, hoping it smells enough like him to give her a little comfort. Next to her, Ben seems to have picked up on her discomfort.

“Not good with taking off?” he asks her softly, petting her hair with the hand she doesn’t have vice-gripped between her legs. 

Rey shakes her head and shrugs. That’s the thing: she doesn’t  _ know _ if she's not good with taking off.

Ben hums like he understands. “It’ll be okay, baby.”

“I’ve never flown before,” Rey tells his shoulder.

His brows furrow. “What?”

“I’ve never flown before,” she repeats, still speaking the words into the fabric of his sweatshirt. 

“You gotta speak up, baby.”

She huffs, then raises her chin. “I’ve never flown before.”

Her eyes meet his, and his brows furrow even more. “You haven’t been on a plane before?” Rey rests her chin against the bony part of his shoulder and shakes her head. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Rey shrugs. “I dunno. Didn’t seem like that big of a deal.”

Ben’s free hand cups the curve of her jaw, and he presses a soft kiss to her lips. “I could have at least bought you a lollipop for when your ears pop.”

“For when my ears  _ wha—” _

At that moment, the plane leaves the ground. Thrown off by the sudden lack of noise, Rey looks out the window and watches as they float above the pavement, up and up and up and up until the airport looks like a toy.

And  _ then _ her ears pop.

“Ow, fuck!” Rey hisses. 

Ben tries not to smile, she can tell, but he fails to stop his lips from curling into a little grin. “That’s why I would have bought you a lollipop.”

Rey glares at him, and he laughs. He presses another kiss to her lips. “Just swallow. It’ll go away soon.”

* * *

Her ears pop again as they’re descending onto the landing strip in Denver. This time, though, she’s partially expecting it, and Ben warns her, so it’s not as bad. 

The plane rolls over to one of the accordion hallway extensions, and the captain tells them they can get off. Ben tells her to wait, then beckons her out and gets their bags from the overhead compartment when it’s their turn. 

It’s only when they’re walking from baggage claim to the taxi lane that it hits Rey: she just went on a plane.  _ For the first time. _ She’s never gotten to  _ do that _ before. 

A little more giddy, she speeds up, urging Ben towards the taxis lined up outside the lobby of the airport. He laughs and smiles at her and, to his credit, walks just a little bit faster. They make it into a taxi, and the driver agrees to take them the two hours to their resort in Vail. 

“We get a lotta people wantin’ to head out there ‘round this time a’year,” the scruffy-looking taxi driver says while plugging their resort into his GPS. “I know which-a-way I’m goin’,” he assures them, “but there’re a helluva lotta hotels, and I haven’t bothered ta remember all the names.”

Ben and Rey smile. “I like him,” she whispers to Ben when the man is loading their bags into the trunk. 

They get going, and as they’re leaving, the taxi driver, whose name is apparently Chewie, points out the giant statue. “Tha’s Big Blue, we call ‘im. People got a lotta crazy ideas ‘bout this airport, I’ll tell ya. Look ‘em up while yer cuddled up one night, ‘n maybe you can look fer somma the weird art when yer headin’ back home.”

Thoroughly intrigued, Rey opens a Safari tab on her phone and looks up  _ “Denver International Airport.” _ She skims through the headlines, then shows them to Ben. His face morphs as he reads through them.

“That’s wild,” he says out loud. “Why do people think it’s a… portal to hell?”

Chewie looks at them through the rearview and shrugs. “Beats me. You’ll have ta look ‘er up.”

Ben nods. “We definitely will,” he tells Chewie, then lowers his voice and whispers to Rey, “There’s nothing like conspiracy theories for pillow talk.”

Rey barely manages to cover her snicker with a cough.

* * *

It’s a long drive from Denver to Vail, but Chewie makes it entertaining. Plus, Rey has her earbuds. They stop at a gas station around halfway there, and Rey stays in the car while Ben goes in to use the restroom. When he comes back, he has a handful of treats, and Rey grins like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Thought you might like something to eat,” Ben tells her, chucking all of the packages at her at once. Rey squeals and laughs, then gathers all the snacks into her lap. Taking a bottle of water from Ben’s hand when he offers it, she peruses his purchases and picks out a pack of trail mix to start with. 

Chewie finishes pumping gas, gratefully accepts a bottle of Coke that Ben had bought for him, and then they’re back on the road.

By the time they get to Vail, Rey’s eaten all of the snacks except the Twizzlers, because they’re Ben’s favorite and he hadn’t been hungry in the car.

Chewie almost drifts the cab into the covered valet dropoff, then helps them get their things onto a cart. Ben pays him and tips him (a lot, as Rey had insisted and he’d agreed), and they part ways. 

Rey pushes the cart as Ben leads them to the check-in desk. They pick up their key cards, check the number on them, and then take an elevator up to the twelfth floor. 

Ben takes over pushing their luggage once they get off the elevator, and Rey follows the signs to their room. Finally, she finds it: the last door on the farthest hallway. 

The key card scans easily, and she opens the door and gasps.

Only visible is a sitting area. There’s a light grey leather couch and a white suede-ish armchair. The walls are just barely off-white (a very purposeful light grey), and the floor is a fairly standard grey shag. What takes her breath away, though, is the luxury of the place. The walls are decorated with massive prints of mountains and snow. Every piece of metal gleams gold, and the TV is huge. And best of all, there’s a  _ fireplace. _

Rey decides on the spot that they  _ have _ to fuck in front of that fireplace. At least once.

She steps inside, her breath still taken away, and finds a door ajar on the right wall of the room. On the other side of the door is the bedroom. Centered on the back wall is the biggest bed she’s ever seen, and to its left is a floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall window that looks out onto the slopes. She can see moving little dots standing out against the pristine white snow: people speeding down the mountain as they sway and turn and weave. She watches as a few boys hold each others’ hands and try to  _ walk _ their way down the last slope, before one falls and drags the others down with him. 

Each new detail just leaves her more and more speechless, and then she opens the door to the bathroom. On one side of the room is a giant glass shower, and on the other is a huge bathtub. Between them, there’s a double vanity and a door, which, she finds out, is a water closet. Everything in the room gleams white or gold, and the towels are like sheets of cloud. 

She walks back into the main room like she’s in a trance. Ben’s in a little nook she hadn’t even noticed: the kitchenette, if she could even call it that. There’s a two-burner stove and what looks like a miniature oven, in addition to the standard mini-fridge and microwave. 

He smiles at her as she approaches. “What do you think?”

She scoffs. “What do I  _ think? _ I think it’s incredible.”

His smile gets wider. “I’m glad. I thought we might as well indulge.”

“You really didn’t have to, Ben,” she tells him earnestly. “I had no idea you were going to do this, and I would have been happy in a… a  _ motel.” _

“I know I didn’t have to. But I wanted to, and I could afford it, so I figured… why not?” Ben steps forward and out of the kitchenette. 

Rey smiles at him and meets him halfway, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Thank you,” she mumbles into his shirt, then presses a kiss into his sternum.

Ben hugs her right back. “Anything,” he says, “anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> find me on [twitter](twitter.com/riiashorts)


End file.
